


The Honors Play

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Christopher has to do an assignment for school, and he be acting in a play for school.  With help from Buck, Maddie, and Josh he learns what it is like to be a 911 operator
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The Honors Play

The Honors Play  
A 911 Story

It was a Friday afternoon and Buck came home with Eddie to hang out with him and Christopher, when Eddie’s cell phone rang.’  
“Oh brother,” Eddie looked at the phone, “It is the school.” Eddie answered the phone. “Hello… Hi Principal Summers..Really wow that is wonderful ...OK sure I could take time off for that of course. OK that sounds like fun...I’m sorry he said what? That does surprise me shocked really. He really said that? I speak to him as soon as he comes home from therapy. Sure, I will talk to you on Monday. Of course I’m proud of him, but I will get to the bottom of this… Goodbye”  
Eddie put the phone down and stared off into space. Buck looked at him. “Whats up pal, Chris alright. He isn’t being expelled?” he asked jokingly   
“What, no not at all.” Eddie was still staring out into space. “In fact he made honors on his report card.”  
Buck smiled, “That is wonderful. Forget the pizza, let's take the little guy out. How about that restaurant that we took him for his birthday.”  
Eddie was still lost in his thoughts. “Yeah ok sounds great”  
“And after that,” Buck continued, “we will take him by the station and he can drive the engine around the block a couple of times.”  
“Sure he will like that.’ Eddie said, “Wait what no.”  
Buck laughed “Where are you. You should have a happy dad face. Instead you have a worried dad face what gives?”  
Eddie came to his senses. “The school has this program that if you make honors on your report card you get certain perks. Lunch with the principal, movie nights, and a special trip, this time they are going on an overnight trip to the state capital to meet the governor. They asked if I can take the time off to go with them.”  
Buck shrugged his shoulders. “Ok I am sure Bobby will give you the time off, but that is not the problem is it?”  
“No not at all.” Eddie took a deep breath, “Part of this is an honors project. Each student does research and then they all come together and they do something for the school. This time they are working on a play, and they will have three performances two for the students, and one for the parents”  
Buck was still confused. “Ok…. I am still not seeing a problem here.”  
“I know but,” Eddie bit his lip. “They brought him into the principal's office to tell him he made honors, and he was so happy, but when they told him about the play he said no, that he did not want to do it.”  
“What… why?” Buck then understood why Eddie seemed so concerned  
Before Eddie could answer they heard the door and Christopher and Carla came in. “Hey dad, hay Buck your home how was your day?”  
“Great buddy,” Eddie kissed his son on the forehead. “How was your day? What happened in school today?”  
Christopher opened his bookbag. “I got my report card today.”  
“You did Chris.” Eddie tried to sound surprised. “Can I see it?”  
Christopher took out a folder from his bookbag with the words, dad’s folder written on it. He handed Eddie the envelope with his report card in it, along with two other envelopes that have “To the parent of Christopher Dias” written on it. Eddie read the report card and could not help but smile from ear to ear. “Chris your lowest grade is an 87, that is fantastic I am proud of you.” He hands the card to Carla and Buck and hugs his son.  
Buck looked at the report card. “Wow I never seen a report card this good….proud of you buddy”  
Christopher was smiling as Buck and Carla were telling him how proud they were. Eddie was looking at the two other envelopes “Chris they enrolled you into the school’s honor society. You get all these get perks, and you get to go on a special trip to the capital to meet the governor.”  
“Yeah dad,” Christopher was smiling, “they want to you if you could come…..Please daddy please”  
Eddie laughed “Of course I would be happy to go.” He then picked up the other envelope, “What is this, it said honor’s project. “  
Christopher tried to take the letter from his father, ‘Oh that's nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
Eddie tried to laugh it off, “What do you mean Chris, it is nothing, let take a look at nothing. Wow it is a play about people who work helping others in the community. That is right up your ally. We can make you into a firefighter in no time.”  
“That’s right,” Carla added “and between your abriella and I,. we can sew you your turn-outs that will look just like your dads.”  
“Hey Eddie,” Buck suggested “We can go to the fire department store and pick up a child's helmet, and …”  
“No!” Christopher raised his voice. ‘I don’t want to do the stupid play. Leave me alone.” Christopher then walked off to his bedroom and shut the door.  
The three adults sat at the dining room table stunted at what just happened.  
Carla looked at the guys, “No?”  
“Stupid play?” Buck was not sure what to say  
Eddie stood up, “Leave me alone? This is worse than I could imagine. Come on Buck.”  
Buck stammered “Me why me?”  
“You said that you always have his back.” Carla put her hand on Buck's shoulder, “Here you go.”  
“Yeah but Carla.” Buck smiled, “The last time I looked, Christopher was not on fire.”  
Carla went behind Buck and put her arms around his neck. “Buck-a-roo, if you don’t move your ass, I’ll set you on fire myself.”  
Buck stood up. “Hang on Eddie, I am right behind you”  
Christopher was sitting on his bed holding Barney Bear to his chest. “They don’t understand Barney. They just don't get it.”  
Eddie and Buck opened the door and walked inside. “Don’t mind us, whoever you are, I'm looking for my son.” He picked up a crutch off the floor and read the label. “Property of Christopher Diaz, and my cell   
Buck got a picture of the three of them and held it up to Chris. “Pick up your head kid. Gee it looks like Chris.”  
Eddie and Buck sat on the bed on either side of Chistopher. Eddie had a thought. “Hay Buck when Chris went to camp I wrote his name in all his underwear”  
Buck shrugged “Yeah so.”  
Eddie laughed “I am going to flip this kid over, and you check his underwear.”  
Buck gave a curled up face. “I’m not looking in his underwear.”  
“Fine you big baby.” Eddie smiled, “You flip him and I’ll look in his underwear.”  
Buck agreed and kiddingly moved to place Christopher across his lap. Christopher could not help but to laugh at the two men. “Guys, guys it’s me, Christopher, your son, and your buddy.”  
Eddie was mocking relief, “Thank goodness you're here. See there was this kid, and he said the strangest things”  
Buck continued the joke. “This kid even said no….to Carla….I run into burning buildings and I would not say no to Carla”  
“No...No,” Christopher sighed, “that was me, Christopher”  
Eddie got serious for a moment. “You want to explain yourself young man.”  
Christopher lowered his eyes from Eddie’s gaze. “I don’t want to do the play.”  
Buck smiled, “Yeah we got that part. The question is why.”   
“It is not that I don’t want to.” Christopher looked at the hands in his lap. “It is just that as firefighters with crutches, the kids would laugh at me and the grown-ups would feel sorry for me.”  
Eddie looked at Christopher. “OK OK I get it, and you’re right. I mean we talked about this. We know that being a firefighter isn’t in the stars for you. So why don’t we make you another community helper. How about a doctor, or a lawyer, or how about a teacher.”  
“Boring dad.” Christopher looked over his glasses. “All my friends are going to something exciting.”  
“Yeah dad boring.” Buck tried to be funny. “Chris wants to be something exciting. He wants something where he can help people and, and… I got it. I’m a genius. Oh wow, I’m a genius. I need to make a phone call. Ha ha I’m a genius.” Buck skipped out of the room calling himself a genius.  
Carla walked in with her jacket on and her pocketbook on her arm. “Why is Buck jumping around like the Easter Bunny calling himself a genius?”  
Christopher laughed “Because nobody else will.”  
“Can’t argue with that.” Eddie smiled, “That’s our honor student for you.”  
“Are you leaving Carla?” Chris asked  
“Yes baby but I see you tomorrow and there might be a surprise for my honor student.” She kissed both her boys on the cheek, then she looked at Buck. “Eddie, you mind if I hang out for a while, Chris does not want to have fun, and Buck is a genius, I like to see how this ends.”  
Eddie pulled out the desk chair. “Be my guest. I’m with you, I want to see how this ends.”  
As Carla took her seat, Buck came back into the room very excited. “OK good Carla you are still here. I set it up for Sunday at 11;00. You can bring him there right?”  
Carla looked at him. “Bring who where?”  
But Buck kept talking. “Alright Chris you might want to finish your homework tomorrow. No telling how long they will keep you.”  
Christopher did not understand what Buck was talking about. “Keep me? Who is going to keep me? Dad?”  
“Hang on buddy.” Eddie put his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Let see where this goes.”  
Buck kept on talking ignoring their questions. “Alright so after the homework is done, you two can do some baking, they love their sweets. Cookies are great, brownies are better, stay aways from cake they have a problem with sharing, and ooch! Carla what did you do that for?”  
Carla put her pocketbook back in her lap, after swinging it at Buck. “Because Buck-a-roo, you are not making any sense.”  
Buck knelt in front of Eddie and Christopher. “Maddie is the answer, The answer is Maddie.”  
The three looked at each other. Then Chris looked at Carla, I think you hit him too hard.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Carla made a face. “Eddie, do you think you can fix him, or reboot him or something?”  
Eddie shook his head. “If I told you once I told you guys a thousand times he is not a toy. I just can’t take a paper clip and make him like new.”  
“Wait what, no.” Buck shook his head. “Hear me out, follow my logic.”  
Eddie sighed, “We are trying Buck, but right now you are not using logic.”  
Buck looked at the three and then decided to explain. “Alright so we are looking for a community helper that Chris could do….correct?”  
Christopher nodded his head. “Correct”  
Buck continued, “We are also looking for a job that is not boring, and that Chris can do without using his Crutches...Right?”  
Eddie looked down at Christopher, and they both answered. “Right.”  
“Ok then,’ Buck continued “So we are looking for an exciting job that Christ can do without moving around.”  
“But Buck.” Chris shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think that job exists.”  
“Sure it does buddy.” Buck smiled, “and we know someone who has that job….My sister Maddie We are going to make Christopher a 911 operator.”  
The elevator door opened up and Christopher, and Carla stepped out. Maddie and Josh were standing there ready to greet them. Maddie stood there with her hands on her hips. “Honor student huh?”  
Christopher smiled “Yup, what do you think?”  
Maddie opened her arms and hugged and kissed him. “So proud of you Christopher, and so happy that you picked us to do your report on.”  
“Thank you Maddie,” Christopher blushed, “and thank you for letting me come and watch you work.”  
“No problem Chris, happy to do it.” Maddie then turned, “Chris this is my friend, Josh, he sits right next to me, so you can watch us both .”  
‘Hi Chris,” Josh shook Chris’ and Carla’s hand, “I have been hearing about you for a while from Maddie, Chimney, and Buck. I feel like I know. This is going to be fun.”  
Carla was standing there “We baked these for all of you, as a way to say thanks. We have Brownies, and Chocolate chip cookies.”  
“Wow thank you.” Josh took the tray from Carla, “Come with me and I will set you up in our lounge.’  
Maddie led Chris to her work station where there was an extra chair. Once they were settled in, Maddie started talking about what she has to do. “Alright Chris, when I first begin, I call around to the different stations to check their communications.” Maddie then began checking the stations. “105 105 com check”  
This went on for about ten minutes when Maddie had one more on her list. “I got one more station to check on, want to help me?” She gave Chris the list and Chris smiled.  
Eddie and Buck were cleaning the engine while Hen and Chimney were checking supplies when a familiar voice came over the speaker. “118, 118 com check.”  
Eddie smiled. “Wait a minute, all he was supposed to do was sit there.”  
Chimney laughed, “It is Maddie. She is going to give him the full experience, you know that.”  
Bobby walked over to the radio. “118 com check. Loud and clear, how is our favorite honor student?”  
“Good Uncle Bobby.” Christopher quickly corrected himself. “I mean 118 com check, check.” Then he looked at Maddie. “Sorry about that.”  
Maddie laughed “No problem, the last time I checked in with the 118, Buck answered and tried to be cute. I put him in his place oooo och.”  
“What wrong Maddie?” Christopher was concerned “Should I get help?”  
Maddie smiled. “No sweetheart, it's just the baby kicking. Have you ever felt a baby kick?”  
Christopher shook his head no. “I am the youngest in my family. I wonder if I kicked in my mommy’s belly. I asked daddy next time I speak to him.” Maddie took Chris’ hand and placed it on her belly. “Woe it tickles. Will it hurt the baby?”  
Maddie smiled. “No Chris not at all.”  
Maddie handled several calls and when they were speaking Josh took a call. “911 what is your emergency?” silence… “911 how can we help you?”  
The voice of a girl came on the line. “Hello can you help me.”  
“Yes I can sweetheart.” Josh answered. “What is your name darling and what seems to be the problem?”  
“My name is Pattie.” The girl said. “I don’t know what happened. I was in the living room and I heard a noise in the kitchen and my mom is on the floor and she won't wake up.”  
Josh remained calm. “Ok Pattie, What does she look like, Is she pale, is she breathing?”  
“I...I don't know.” Pattie started to sound like she was about to cry  
Josh remained calm “Alright Pattie what does she look like. Is her chest going up and down.”  
“I don’t know.” Pattie tried to remain calm. “I lost my sight when I was two from a bad fever.”  
Josh tried to get Maddie’s attention, “That is ok sweetheart. Is there anyone in the house? Where is your dad?”  
“My dad is in the Navy on a ship.” Pattie said, “My Aunt Cathy lives with us, but she is at work. I’m really scared. “  
“I know baby,” Josh assured her. “Do you know where your aunt works?”  
Pattie sighed. “She works in a clothing store in the mall.’  
Josh remained calm. “Alright Patties do you know what store?”  
“I can’t remember, is somebody coming to help my mommy?” Josh could hear how upset Pattie was getting.  
Maddie was on the radio with Athena. “All she said was the Aunt’s name is Cathy and she works in a clothing store   
Athena got on the radio. “Needle meet hayshack. I am on my way when you get more information let me know.”  
As Pattie was speaking Josh leaned and spoke to Maddie. “This little girl needs someone to talk to until help arrives.”  
“Ok Josh.” Maddie checked her board, “I can talk to her if you want.”  
“Not you, him.” Josh pointed toward Christopher.  
Christopher shook his head. “No no I can’t, I’m just a kid.”  
“I know,” Josh looked directly into Christopher’s face. “Chris this little girl is scared and alone. I know a few things about you, and you know what that feels like.”  
Chris looked at Maddie. “What should I do? What if I mess up?”  
Maddie took an extra headset and placed it on Christopher’s head. “You are going to be fine, and I will be right here if you need me. I promise.”  
“I'll try, just don’t leave me.” Chris nodded his head to tell Josh he was ready. “Hello Pattie, my name is Christopher. My friend Maddie and Josh think that we could talk until the firefighters get there.”  
“You sound like a kid.” Pattie was confused. “How old are you?”  
“I am ten years old.” Chris said proudly. “I am doing a report about being a 911 operator, and Maddie and Josh and helping me.”  
As they were talking, the members of the 118 were responding to the call. Bobby was listening to the conversation going on and decided to share it with the team. “The only one in the house is a nine year old girl who is blind.”  
“My God!” Hen exclaimed, “She must be terrified, poor baby.”  
Bobby was hesitant “They have someone talking to her, but you might want to brace yourselves, especially you Eddie.”  
“Me cap why?” Then Eddie thought “Wait they wouldn’t, OH God they would.”  
Bobby flipped a switch and the entire crew first heard the voice of a little girl. “I really am scared Christopher. You probably don’t know what that is like.”  
“You want a bet?” Chris said. “I've been afraid lots of times. When my mom died my grandparents wanted to take me back to Texas with them, but my dad said he would fight them.”  
“They did that in front of you?” Pattie was interested in what Chris had to say  
“Not really,” Chris admitted “Grandma put me to bed, but I could not sleep, I heard every word. Before he went to his room, dad checked on me, but I shut my eyes, and pretended to be asleep.”  
Eddie heard this and shook his head. “I would have sworn that he was asleep. Cannot believe he never said anything.”  
“Yeah Chris,” Pattie objected, “It sounds scary, but you always had your dad, right now I am all alone.”  
Christopher gave a short laugh. “Remember the tsunami last year?”  
“Yes I do.” Pattie said, “My mom described it to me, because I like going on the rides on the pier.”  
“So did I.” Christopher replied. “I was on the pier with Buck that day.”  
There was a short silence. Then Pattie asked. “Who’s Buck?”  
“Buck?” Christopher smiled. “He is my dad’s best friend, but to me he is a blend of a favorite uncle, a best friend, a guardian angel, and a circus clown.”  
As they were listening to this Eddie looked at Buck. “Buck, I am so sorry.”  
Buck laughed, “Eddie that is the nicest thing anyone ever said about me.”  
Christopher continued to talk. “Buck and I were having a great day at the pier. We even won this giant beat. I really wanted that bear, but when the tsunami hit we had to leave it, my crutches and everything and Buck picked me up and ran.”  
‘That does sound scary,” Pattie said, “but you still had Buck and you were alright.”  
“For a while,” Christopher seemed hesitant, “but after a while we got separated and I was alone, and really afraid that I would not see my dad, of Buck, or anyone else again.”  
Pattie wanted to hear the end of the story. “That does sound scary, then what happened?”  
Christopher looked at Maddie, “If I say what really happened does my dad have to find out?”  
“No Chris don’t worry about it.” Maddie assured him.  
Christopher continued speaking with Pattie. “Well when I lost Buck, I also lost my crutches, and my glasses. I was really cold, wet I could not see, I was afraid to move, and really scared. I did not know what to do so i...I cried. I am sorry but I cried like a little baby.”  
“Christopher,” Pattie smiled, “If I wasn’t talking to you, I would probably be crying right now. I would never call you a baby.”  
Bobby and the team were listening. “Eddie you realize that he has no idea that we are listening.”  
“No problem cap.” Eddie assured him. “If I were in his shoes,I would have done the same thing I just wish he told me.”  
“He told me.” Buck said quietly, “He thought that if you thought that he cried you would think he was a baby. He also wet his pants that day. I told him that I did too, and you would not care.”  
Eddie shook his head. “I wouldn't. I was so happy to see him. He was trying to tell me things that night, but I was so concerned with making sure he was alright that I...I wasn’t paying attention.”  
They were still talking when Pattie asked another question. “Christopher, how did you get back to your dad?  
As they were talking, Athena was pulling up in front of the mall. “Dispatch, I am here, but where am I going?’  
Maddie felt bad about disturbing the conversation between Christopher and Pattie. “Listen guys keep talking, but Pattie can you tell us anything about where your aunt works.”  
“I don’t know the name,” Pattie tried to think, “I did not go in, because the music is so loud, but my mom lets me ride the merry-go-round right outside the store.”  
“I know that store, I was in it once.” Christopher was excited.  
“You do?’ Maddie questioned.  
“He does?” Eddie questioned.  
“Yeah,” Christopher exclaimed “The last time Carla brought me to buy some back to school clothes, she brought me into that store to get a gift card for her nieces birthday, and then she let me ride the merry-go-round twice “  
“Chris,” Maddie asked, “do you remember the name of the store. Come on buddy.”  
Christopher tried to think. “I was not paying attention, but Carla would know. She always buys her niece a gift from that store.”  
There were people listening to this, and one ran to get Carla saying that Christopher needed her. Carla ran toward Maddie’s desk. “Chris I’m here, baby what is wrong.”  
“What store did you get your niece's gift card from?” Maddie asked  
“Say what?” Carla questioned, “Are you 911 operators, or a secret shopper?”  
“Carla, it is important, trust me.” Josh begged  
“You mean go-go’s?” Then looking at Chris. “Wait who is he talking to?”  
Maddie got on the radio. “Athena the store is go-go’s near the merry-go-round. The aunts name is Cathy”  
Athena found the merry-go-round, and then found the store and ran inside. “I am looking for someone named Cathy.”  
A woman came up behind Ahena. “I am Cathy, may I help you officer?’  
“Your niece Pattie,” Athena assured her. “She sent me here for you. Something has happened to your sister, and Pattie is on the phone with 911”  
“Oh God, Pattie,” Cathay went behind the counter to collect her purse. “She has been blind since she was eighteen months. She must be terrified.:  
“We have someone talking to her, and the fire department is on their way.” As they were leaving the mall Athena spoke into the radio. “Dispatch we have Aunt Cathy, and on route.”  
“Copy that, Thank God” Maddie then broke into the conversation again. “Sorry to interrupt guys, but Patties we found your aunt, and she is on her way to you.”  
“You hear that Pattie.” Christopher was excited. “They found your aunt and she on her way to you, and my dad should be there in a minute.”  
“Thank you, Christopher.” Pattie sighed. “Could you please finish the story. How did you get back to your dad?”  
Christopher felt a little embarrassed. “A woman heard me crying and she asked what happened. I asked her to find Buck, I didn’t think he was that far away. She picked me up, and wrapped me in a blanket. I was warm and I guess I fell asleep. The next thing I knew we were in the back of a truck. When it stopped we were at this old hospital and then I heard my dads’ voice, then I saw Buck and Chimney, Hen, and Bobby.”  
“That must have made you feel better.” Pattie smiled   
“It did,” Christopher smiled back. “Dad brought me into the hospital and he, Chimney, and Hen checked me out from head to toe. They found some of the clothes that doctors wear.”  
“You mean scuds.” Maddie answered  
‘Oh yeah those.” Christopher shook his head. “It was a little embarrassing especially with Aunt Hen, but she has Denny, her son, and she just wanted me to be alright. She always makes me feel safe.”  
“And I always will.” Hen said as the engine turned the corner on to Pattie’s street.  
Christopher continued, “The scrubs were too big so Chimney took his belt off and put it on me so to keep my pants up. I wonder if I could use that belt for my costume?”  
“I would be honored.” Chimney smiled as they pulled up in front of the house. Eddie and Buck were the first off the engine, with Hen, Bobby and Chimney right behind. “Maddie, tell Pattie we are at the door so she is not afraid.”  
“Pattie the firemen are at your door.” Maddie interrupt  
“There is a key under the red flowerput.” Pattie explained  
Maddie conveyed the message to the team. Buck looked and found the red pot with the key under iit. Eddie was the first one through the door. “LAFD Pattie! Where are you?  
“That's my dad!” Christopher exclaimed  
“I am in the kitchen.” Pattie yelled.  
The five went right to the kitchen and found Pattie sitting next to her mother, Hen and Chimney went right to the patient, while Buck and Eddie went to speak with Pattie. “Hey Pattie I’m Eddie, Christopher’s dad, we are going to take care of your mom, and your aunt is on her way here.”  
A voice came over the smart speaker.”Hey dad, did I kick a lot when I was in mommy’s belly?”  
“Ah Chris buddy,” Eddie laughed, “Can we talk about this, I don’t know, when we are face to face?”  
“Oh alright dad.” Christopher then paused, “Dad, Pattie, Maddie said we have to hang up now. I have to go back to work.”  
“Thank you Christopher,” Pattie said. “You really helped me a lot.”  
“OK son, you go back to work now.” The line went dead. Eddie said proudly, “That's my son. He is going back to work.”  
Hen and Chimney took the vital signs on the mom, and her pulse was weak but steady. At the same time Athena came in with Aunt Cathy. “Pattie sweetheart, are you alright?”  
Pattie opened up her arms to receive her aunt, “Aunt Cathie something is wrong with mommy, but I was not afraid thanks to Christopher.”  
“Christopher?” Athena looked at the team.  
Bobby smiled, “Long story babe. Lets just say he went above and beyond his assignment.”  
Hen and Chimney checked the woman out and determined that she had a mild seizure, and she should be alright.. Cathy and Pattie were getting a ride to the hospital. “Thank you so much for helping my sister, and for helping Pattie.”  
“This is what we do.” Bobby assured her “Just take care of those two.”  
The scene shifts to three weeks later to a school auditorium where Buck is sitting with Eddie’s grandmother and aunt. He was working on an I-pad to get Eddie’s parents on zoom. “There you are hi Mr and Mrs. Diaz.”  
“Thank you Buck.” Mr. Diaz waved at Buck. “And where is my son right now?”  
Buck smiled back, “He is backstage getting Christopher situated.”  
Backstage Eddiie was dealing with a nervous Christopher. “Dad what if I forget my lines. What if something falls off my desk. What if…”  
“Christophher,” Eddie got down on one knee, ‘You know your lines backwards and forwards and everything is going to be fine. I brought you a gift, ok a few gifts, but this one I wanted you to have while we are alone.” Eddie took out a small box and placed a St Christopher medal around his son's neck. “This is just like the one your mom gave me the day you were born. She would be so proud of you “  
Christopher was looking at the medal. “You think so?”  
“I know so” The other parents were leaving. “OK Chris I gotta go. You are going to be great.” Eddie kissed him on the forehead and left the stage.   
Maddie and Chimney walked into the auditorium. Maddie looked at Chimney. “What are you grinning about?”  
“I was thinking in a few years, this will be us.” Chimney put his arm around Maddie’s shoulder. “Are you ready for the school plays, dance recitals, ball games, whatever?”  
Maddie took his hand. “As long as I am with you. I will be ready for anything.”  
Hen, Karen, Athena, Bobby, and the boys came in right behind them. “Lets get seats so we can get Chris to laugh.”  
“You boys will do no such thing.” Karen scolded. “There is Buck, he might be saving seats for us.”  
As they were walking over to Buck, Eddie was coming up the aisle. Athena asked him. “How is Christopher doing?”  
“Nervous.” Eddie said, smiling.  
“How are you doing?” Hen asked  
Eddie shrugged his shoulders, “Nervous.”  
Eddie then looked up to see a giant teddy bear sitting in one of the seats. “Buck what is that?”  
“Isn’t it neat” Buck was so proud of himself. “It is just like the one we got on the pier. He is going to love it.”  
“Yes he will. He will love it.” Eddie then put his hands on Bucks arms.”but can it sit in the back. I was saving that seat for someone, you know with a pulse.”  
Buck bowed his head, and then walked over, picked up the bear, and muttered. “Come on pal, let's get you a seat in the back row.”  
Chimney and Maddie watched Buck walking with the bear toward the back. Chimney looked at Eddie. ‘You making him sit in the corner…. Again.”  
“I swear,” Eddie shook his head. “It's easier raising Christopher than Buck.’  
‘Tell me about it.” Maddie laughed  
“I know that voice.” Pattie said as she walked up behind them. “Maddie is that you?”  
The group turned around to see Pattie, her mom, and aunt. Eddie was overjoyed. “Hey you made it. Pattie I am so glad you came.”  
“Firefighter Eddie,” Pattie smiled, “What did Christopher say when you told him I was coming?”  
“Well Pattie,” Eddie got down on one knee. “I didn’t tell him, You are one of his surprises”  
Pattie smiled, “Gee I never been anyone’s surprise before.”  
“Why do I doubt that. “ Eddie looked at Pattie’s mom and aunt  
Just then the lights began to flicker. Eddie took the I-pad with his parents and took his seat on the aisle while Buck ran and took the seat vacated by his bear. The house lights went down and the sound of a ringing phone is heard. A spotlight came on Christopher as he said his first line. “911 what is your emergency?”  
The End


End file.
